Cupcakes and frosting
by frozen galaxy
Summary: A likely sequel to: a day at school. Kaito and Haruto go over to Rio's house to make cupcakes, enjoy!


**Hi everyone! Okay this is sort of a sequel to "A day at school". I'm just going to give a big heads up of likely OOC-ness. I really liked this idea so yeah… I'll just go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, although I would like to see this happen.**

**A rainy day at the Tenjo's residence…**

"Ring!"

"I'll get the phone Nii-san!" exclaimed a little Haruto as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Haruto?"

"Yes, Rio-san?"

"Yup, look Ryoga went over to Yuma's house to go do something about dueling and I decided to stay home to bake some cupcakes. I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"I'd love too! Let me go ask Nii-san!" Haruto said excitedly as he put down the phone and ran to his brother's room and knocked on the door. "Nii-san?"

Kaito opened the door, "Yes Haruto?"

"Rio-san was wondering if we could go over to her house to go bake some cupcakes." Haruto said with a smile.

Kaito pondered for a minute.

"Please Nii-san!" Haruto asked excitedly.

'He hasn't been able to go outside this week and he has been kind of stuck inside' Kaito thought.

"Nii-san?" Haruto asked his brother.

"Sure." Kaito said.

Haruto nodded happily and ran back over to the phone, "He said yes!"

"Okay, I'll expect you guys in about?"

"Um… maybe twenty minutes?"

"Okay! See you then!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"C'mon Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed.

Kaito appeared from the hallways and grabbed Haruto's coat. "Put this on."

Haruto looked at the coat and nodded. He placed the coat on him and gave his brother a thumbs up. "Ready?"

Kaito nodded, "Orbital!"

Orbital quickly appeared, "Y-yes K-kaito-sama?"

"Cycle mode, outside." Kaito ordered.

Orbital nodded and sped off.

"Let's go." Kaito said as Haruto grabbed his brother's hand and made their way to the Kamishiro's residence.

**Twenty minutes later at the Kamishiro house…**

Haruto looked at his brother and nodded as he started to run towards the door.

"Haruto! Don't run, you can slip-"

Haruto turned to look at his Nii-san just about when he was about to slip, but the door opened and Rio somehow managed to catch him before he fell onto the cement. (Don't ask how)

"You okay Haruto?" Rio asked.

Haruto nodded his head, "Arigato Rio-san!"

Rio nodded and gazed at Kaito and looked down back to Haruto. "Well, come on inside!"

Haruto nodded, he gazed back towards his brother, who nodded his head, and walked inside after Rio. Kaito followed shortly after.

"Put this apron on." Rio said as she tossed an apron to Kaito and Haruto. "You'll need it."

Haruto nodded as he took off his puffy coat and placed on the apron Rio had given him. He gazed back up to his Nii-san, "Nii-san, you have to take of your jacket."

Kaito looked down at his brother, who apparently was watching him, "I know Haruto." Kaito said as he took of his jacket and placed the apron on.

"Okay now get over here you two." Rio said with a smile.

Haruto nodded as he grabbed his brother's hand into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands first and then we'll start cooking." Rio said as she went to go get some bowls.

Haruto nodded and took his brother with him to go wash their hands.

"Done!" Haruto said as he walked over to the table which had all the supplies needed on it (With his brother, following close behind him of course), "Now what?"

"First, I'll go preheat the oven while you guys line a cupcake pan with paper liners." Rio said as she handed Kaito the tray and handed Haruto the paper liners.

Haruto nodded as his brother placed the tray on the table and they got to work. Once they had finished, Rio had finished too. "What's next?" asked an anxious Haruto.

Rio smiled at him, "In a medium bowl, we will sift together 1 ½ cup flour, 1 teaspoon of baking powder, and ½ teaspoon of salt."

"Oh okay! I'll do the flour, you'll do the baking powder, and Nii-san can do the salt!" Haruto said as he grabbed the flour and a measuring cup.

Rio smiled at Haurto as she handed Kaito the ½ teaspoon utensil and the salt.

Rio watched the two of them both carefully pour the ingredients in to the utensils and gently poured into the bowl, 'Like brother like… brother I guess.'

"Now what?" Haruto asked.

"Next we are going to mix 1 stick cream butter and 1 cup sugar until it's light and fluffy in the mixing bowl. At the same time, we'll add 3 eggs, one at a time and add 1 ½ teaspoons of vanilla." Rio said as she handed the sugar and butter to Haruto and the eggs to Kaito. She turned on the machine and watched Haruto and Kaito do the work.

"We're done!" Haruto said happily.

Rio nodded, "Then we'll add ¾ of a cup of milk into the electric mixer, while at the same time we'll be adding our flour mixture. We'll do it back and forth, meaning that we'll pour some of the flour mixture and then we'll pour some of the milk and so on." Rio said as she handed the milk to Kaito and she poured some of the flour mixture in and Kaito poured in the milk and so on.

"Now what are we doing?" Haruto asked.

"Kaito will divide the cupcake batter into the trays and I'll go check on the oven." Rio said as she walked over to the oven.

Haruto nodded, "Nii-san, can I help you pour the batter into the molds?"

Kaito nodded, and the two got to work.

"You guys done?" Rio asked as she walked towards them.

"Almost!" Haruto said as they poured the last of it into a mold.

"Okay then," Rio said as she took the cupcakes and headed towards the oven and placed them inside.

"Let's make some frosting then." Rio said as she looked back at the two.

Haruto smiled. "I like frosting and I'm pretty sure Nii-san does too."

Rio smiled, "Okay then let's get to work."

**Once they finished making the frosting…**

"Rio-san the frosting tastes good!" Haruto said as he started to like the spoon.

Rio smiled at him, "Well I'm glad you like it. Too bad the cupcakes aren't ready yet."

"Yeah, I'm going to go sit down on the couch." Haruto said to his Nii-san.

Rio nodded, "I'll go do the dishes."

"I'll do them." Kaito said as he started to place some of the bowls in the sink.

"Arigato Kaito." Rio said with a bright smile as she placed the remaining stuff into the sink.

Kaito nodded as he got to work.

**After the dishes…**

"Looks like the cupcakes are ready." Rio said as she grabbed an oven mitt and took out the tray. She placed them on top of the counter, "Now we just have to wait for them to fully cool."

Kaito nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Haruto." Rio said as she walked towards the living room. Went she got there, Haruto was fast asleep on a couch. "He looks so adorable." Rio said softly as she tool the spatula out of Haruto's hands.

Kaito walked into the room, "He must be exhausted to fall asleep right now."

Rio nodded, "C'mon, let's go frost the cupcakes."

Kaito nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you know how to frost cupcakes?" Rio asked him.

"A little bit, okaa-san taught me before she passed away." Kaito said softly.

"Oh, I shouldn't have brought that up." Rio mumbled to herself.

"It's alright." Kaito said as he reached for a cupcake and started to frost it.

Rio smiled at him and reached for one as well and started to frost it.

**Once they had finished…**

Rio looked into the frosting bowl, "Kaito, do you like frosting?"

"I guess."

Rio smirked at him and placed some on his nose and laughed.

Kaito looked at her and shook his head. He gave her a small look. Rio noticed this look and stopped laughing. She ran out of the room. Kaito smirked and started to follow her. Rio ran into the living room as Kaito entered as well. "I was only playing with you!" Rio said.

Kaito wiped the frosting of his nose and smirked, "Well then I'm only playing with you as well." He said as he walked towards her.

Rio backed away and laughed, "But that's not fair then!"

"Kaito raised an eyebrow, "How is it not fair?" he asked as she walked towards him.

"Because…" Rio said as she put her finger in the bowl and dabbed it on his nose and ran off.

"It's on." Kaito said with a smirk as he followed her.

**After that…**

"That was fun." Rio said as she wiped her face with a cloth. She handed another cloth to Kaito.

Kaito took it and wiped his face. "I guess."

"Is that all you say?" Rio asked him.

"No." Kaito said.

"Can you smile?" Rio asked.

"I am." Kaito said.

"No you aren't." Rio said as she looked at his face.

"To you, I'm not, but to me I am." Kaito said.

Rio tilted her head, "How do I know you aren't just saying this?"

"How would you like me to prove it?" Kaito asked.

Rio smiled at him and leaned in. She kissed him on the lips and broke away from him. "Are you smiling now?"

Kaito looked at her and shook his head, "Maybe."

Rio smirked at him, "You are aren't you?"

"Like I said, maybe." Kaito said.

"Well, I think you are." Rio said with a grin.

"Why?" Kaito asked her.

"If you aren't smirking nor frowning, what's left?" Rio asked him.

Kaito looked at her and shook his head.

"Let's go try a cupcake." Rio said with a smile as she grabbed his hand into the kitchen.

She handed him a cupcake and she grabbed one for herself, "Take some for you and Haruto."

Kaito nodded as he ate his cupcake.

Rio got out a bag and a tray. "Here, careful not so spill them though."

Kaito nodded as he put some on the tray and into the bag, "I'm going to go wake up Haruto."

Rio nodded.

Kaito walked over to the living room and gently shook Haruto awake.

Haruto looked at his brother and smiled, "That was fun. Time to go home?"

Kaito nodded, "Let's go."

Haruto nodded as she took of his apron and put his coat on. Kaito did the same and placed his coat on.

"Bye Rio-san!" Haruto said cheerily as he grabbed his brother's hand and made their way outside.

"Bye you two!" Rio said with a smile.

"Nii-san do you like Rio-san?" Haruto asked as he and his brother got on to orbital.

"Haruto I…" Kaito began, but that was all Rio could her before they sped off.

Rio smiled and shut the door; this was a great day indeed.

**End of story! I hope you guys liked this, I liked it. Anyways I'd like to thank Durbe the Barian and justanotherdreamgirl for supporting me! I really appreciate it! Review please! ;D**

**P.S.: Anyone got a diamondshipping idea?**


End file.
